


The Mansion On Drachmian Border

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Child Abuse, Dante decided she wants Hughes as her husband, Dante is a bad person, Depression, Edward Elric is good with children, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, I killed off Gracia, Ling and Lan Fan will be mentioned, Maes Hughes Lives, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roy Mustang and Edward Elric are friends, Roy Mustang not so much, Sexual Abuse, Somehow, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, and trauma, but what kind of live is it, children ocs, manga/brotherhood elemetns, set past 2003, sorry Gracia, the ending is very different though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Fifteen years ago Meas Hughes was murdered in the phone booth.Fourteen years ago Gracia and Elicia Hughes disappeared and were proclaimed dead.Those were two facts in Roy Mustang's life until he receives a phone call proving them to be lies. What's going to happen when everyone's lives going to get flipped on their heads by the return of an old enemy and a long-lost friend?
Relationships: (the messed up one), Dante/Maes Hughes, Van Hohenheim/Maria Ross, Winry Rockbell/Rosé Thomas, might add more - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 2





	1. A Life Changing Phone Call

Roy thought that if his best friend saw him now, he would be disappointed.

He was almost at the top. One more step and Roy will become fuhrer. He will achieve all he and his subordinates dreamed of.

However, Roy knew Hughes would be disappointed to see him drink whisky in a messy living room of his house. The house was big, he bought it once he became a general to fit his role better. If Hughes was there he would surely scold him but then he would pick up the clutter anyway and talk with Roy about anything, no matter if it was the cause of him drinking or a distraction.

But Hughes wasn't there and it was this way for 15 years to be exact.

Hughes was murdered in a phonebooth and his wife and daughter went missing a year later.

Their disappearance was a mystery. None of the neighbors saw or heard anything out of ordinary. There were no strange cars parked in front of the house that night. They vanished without a trace.

Roy clearly remembered how hectic the next few months were. They were all desperately searching for Gracia and Elicia. Roy just lost his left eye but that or doctor's orders didn't stop him. Edward, who just managed to somehow, he never shared how exactly it was possible, return Alphonse to his original body. He had to send now back to ten-years-old brother back to Resembool to help Roy in his search.

His team slowly grew tired and overworked. Even Hawkeye showed the strain the prolonged search carried.

The police proclaimed Gracia and Elicia dead but Roy's team still tried to find them.

Until they couldn't anymore.

They were all exhausted. Roy's rushed recovery begun to take its tool. Edward couldn't afford to travel back and forth between Central and Resembool anymore and couldn't bear to be a forever absent figure in his younger brother's life.

They were left with two headstones and a sinking feeling they hadn't done enough.

He grieved, he considered human transmutation for the third time in his life, and then Riza, his team and Edward guided him back into society putting him once again on the path towards his goal.

Nowadays Roy's life has fallen into an almost enjoyable routine. He woke up, ate breakfast, went to work, got back, ate dinner with the radio playing in the background, showered, had a drink, and went to bed.

Sometimes someone would call, it was usually Edward telling him about his day and asking for his. Roy hated that stupid question and envied Ed for moving on from his traumas, while he was still stuck, waiting for Hughes to come and help him. He hated how Edward took that role without asking and wormed his way into his daily life, talking with excitement about his brother, honorary nephew, and alchemy. Sometimes he sounded so much like Hughes, it hurt.

It wasn't that he was unhappy with where his life went but he still felt like he could have, no, should have done something more.

He was on his second glass of the night when his phone rang. He sighed and got up, setting his glass on the coffee table. Whoever called him at this hour deserved to be burned. Still, it could be important and he tried not to miss calls.

He picked up the receiver.

„Uncle Roy?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

„Who is it?” he tried not to bark out.

„Elicia Hughes,” the voice said and Roy's blood run cold „Please, you have to-”

„Listen,” he growled „I have had enough of people like you trying to get something out of that tragedy, so listen up. You and your sick games disgust me! If I ever hear from you again-”

„No, please! Shit! Just listen!” the only thing keeping him from hanging up was how frantic she sounded „You and dad met in the military academy. He took the last piece of quiche before you could.

Roy paused. There was no way someone outside of his circle would know that story.

„You almost lighted his hair on fire on his wedding day.”

Now that was something only he and Hughes knew about.

„Elicia? It's really you?”

„Yes! Thank fate that worked!” she sounded as if a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders „Please, you need to help us! We're in a mansion close to Kololyovsk in Drachma, almost at the border of Creta.”

„Where exactly is the mansion?”

„It's in the woods surrounding the town. It's south from the town square.”

„Alright, I'll gather a team and head out as soon as we can”

„Please, hurry. I don't think dad can hold on any longer.”

„Wait.” Roy couldn't help his confusion at Elicia's words „Dad?”

„Yes. Please, be here soon. I can't go back to that house. I'll be... somewhere in the town. I'll find you.”

Roy was about to ask how to spot her when the receiver on the other side of the line got dropped. There were shouting sounds of struggle.

„Elicia!”

No, this couldn't be happening. He refused to lose another person in a phonebooth. However, he couldn't do anything over the phone.

„Elicia! No!”

The line went dead when someone picked up the receiver and hung up without a word.

Roy didn't know for how long he stood there, still holding the receiver close to his ear, hoping for Elicia to return. Hoping that everything that just happened was a crazy dream or a cruel joke.

Elicia was alive (or she just got murdered as his mind unhelpfully suggested). No, she was alive and she told him where to find her. He couldn't waste that opportunity.

'Dad'. Roy felt hope at this word. It meant Hughes still could be alive somehow. They never really let them see the body. Gracia was the only one, who they allowed in but she said the body was in a terrible state and hard to recognize. She broke into tears after that. They had trusted the military hospital but maybe they were wrong to.

He shakily gathered himself back again and dialed Riza Hawkeye's number.

He waited as the call was going through „Hawkeye, I'm sorry for calling so late but I just received an interesting call myself.”

„What was it about, General?”

„You see, an old acquaintance of mine called me. She's a lovely young woman, it seems like bearly yesterday she wore pigtails. I even have a photo of her laying around somewhere if you would like to see it on the next occasion?” Roy settled on code just in case. They didn't know how big the case they were stepping in was.

He could hear Riza inhale sharply „I see. She was such a cute girl. I can't believe she's all grown up either. You said the call was important, does she require our assistance?”

„It seems she does. I'll have to go and see her as fast as possible. Would you consider accompanying me? I'm sure she'd love to see you as well.”

„Sounds lovely, General. I think you should ask her older brothers too. I'm sure they miss her as well.” she was right as always.

„I'll make sure to do that. Man, can you believe she moved to Drachma? That's going to be quite a trip.”

„I believe so. Do you need me to help you prepare for it?”

„Yes, that would be very kind of you.”

„Alright then. I'll call my friend Jaqueline to inform her about the news. You can call the brothers.”

„I'll do that. Thank you, Colonel. Have a nice evening.”

„To you too, General.”

Roy was so glad he had her on his team. Without her, the preparations would take at least half as long.

He eyed the phone, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. It's not that he disliked talking with the younger man. Edward could just get... annoying at times. He also had all the subtlety of an elephant in a fine china shop.

He dialed Elrics' number and waited.

„Elric Vegetable and Tomato Farm, Edward Elric on the line.” Edward's voice ringed on the line.

„It's me, Mustang.”

„Yo, General! What's up?”

Roy was forever grateful for the dropping of the 'bastard' nickname.

„Hello, Elric. I have very important news for you. I was just talking with my old acquaintance. She used to look lovely in pigtail-”

„Mustang, cut the crap, I don't want to talk about your one night stands. Also... pigtails? What? Are you into minors now? Because that's creepy and I wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass if you ever thought about it!”

Roy sighed.

All the subtlety of an elephant in a fine china shop.

Well, he supposed if his phone was bugged somehow, then someone could already overhear his talk with Elicia and no one in their right mind would bug anything in Resembool.

„I just heard from Elicia. She's alive and asking for our help.” he decided to cut right to the point.

„You've heard from Elicia? Holy fuck, that's huge! Where is she?” he could hear Edward's shock and excitement over the phone.

„She called from Drachma. I need you to be ready to move out as soon as I call you. It would be good if you came to Central, so we can all leave together. I'll inform you more once we're on the move.”

„Alright, then.” Edward said with determination „We'll get her back, even if she's at the top of Drachma's most hostile mountain!”

„That won't be necessary.” Roy winced at the thought of that mountain, which had a disturbing body count of its climbers „Our target will be in a mansion.”

„...a mansion, you say?”

„Yes, you should also know she mentioned her father.”

Edward's reaction was not the one he was expecting.

„...really?”

„Yes, it was shocking for me as well.”

„Okay, I'll go pack now.”

Edward's voice was uncharastically quiet as he said that. Roy shrugged it off as a shock. After all, none of them thought they would ever hear from Elicia again. With this thought, he moved on to his own packing.

On the other side of the ended phone call, Edward still stood looking at the receiver in his hand.

„That bitch...” he muttered, „If it's really who I think it is, I'll rip her apart, limb by limb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will appear in a few days but after that, the time between updates is going to be a long one.
> 
> Big thanks to @moonlit_wings for all the insight they've given me and all the wonderful I hadn't thought of but this fic wouldn't be the same without them. There's a lot more I want to thank you for but I already did.


	2. Can you not argue with each other for five seconds?

Roy couldn't say he was expecting this many people. He himself only wanted to bring Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, and Ed.

However, there were more people present and the back of the car driven by Havoc felt crowded.

„Hey, I had to tell Al! You had to know we come as a package deal!” Edward answered to unspoken accusation in Roy's gaze.

„Yes, I was expecting that but did you have to tell Lieutenant Colonel Ross and Ms. Rockbell too?”

„You know Winry,” He glared in her direction „she has to know everything.”

„It's your own fault for wearing your heart on your sleeve!” Winry said to Edward and then turned to Roy „And it has been Rockbell-Thomas for over ten years, for your information, General.”

Ross sighed „I was informed about this unofficial mission three times, by Edward, Alphonse, and Major Armstrong. I had to come or I would have been dragged on it by force.”

Roy could only nod at the truth in those words and went back to glaring at Edward.

„She's my stepmother and she used to work with Hughes! Not telling her would have been rude!” Edward argued.

„And him?” Roy looked at Denny Brosh.

„He goes everywhere I go, sir.” Maria Ross answered.

He couldn't believe it, not only did she have Hughes' old position, but she also had her own discount Hawkeye. His eyes then drifted to Sheska and then went back to glaring at Edward.

„Why do you think I'm some kind of backwater town gossiping spinster? I know nothing about this!”

„But brother, that's what you are,” Alphonse said with a smirk.

„I'm not a spinster! I'm young! Mustang is the spinster!”

„Hey!”

„For your information, you're all horrible!” Winry exclaimed „We're here on an important mission and you're bickering like children! And Edward didn't invite Sheska. I did! She deserves to know what's going on and I need an assistant. ...And neither of you are spinsters, you're men.”

Roy really wanted to jump out of the car „I hope you're aware, this reunion won't be a piece of cake and this mission is dangerous.”

„Yes, I know, General. Don't worry, I read plenty of action books and military reports to know what to expect.”

Wonderful, simply wonderful. To be fully honest Roy didn't even notice Sheska when he entered the car. She was so engrossed in her book, that she hadn't even spoken until she finished it. If he did notice her then, she would have stayed in Amestris.

„I apologize for speaking out of turn, General, but perhaps we should discuss our strategy for the mission, sir,” Maria spoke up wanting to bring everyone's attention to the actually important matter. She knew Edward and Roy could spend hours at times at their bickering.

„Lieutenant Colonel Ross is right, General,” Riza said in a tone that didn't leave any room for an argument.

„Unfortunately we know close to nothing about our target. I asked my informants but they know nothing about that area of Drachma, it's a small town next to the woods, nothing ever happens there. We know that Elicia is alive, or was alive until she made that phone call,” his voice wavered slightly at those words „but we do not know who our enemy is. We don't know their motivation, skills or if they are an alchemist and if so, how good they are at it. Elicia did mention her father but we do not know if it's really Hughes or someone she came to see in that light.” it broke Roy's heart to admit that possibility „Due to lack of information, the urgency of the matter and no time for a proper spy operation, we'll be going in Elric Style.”

Al blinked „Did you really name a strategy after us?”

Roy nodded „Yes, we're using that term for 'reckless charging into enemy's territory without proper preparations'.”

„...you asshole!”

Alphonse bowed his head and sighed „Why am I not surprised...”

„Well,” Winry smirked and patted her trusted doctor's bag „It's good that I came along then. Elric Style means certrain injuries.”

„Et Tu Brute,” Edward whined at Winry.

She stuck out her tongue in response.

Children, he, General Roy Mustang, was surrounded by children.

Riza thought so too, which showed on her face as he looked with disamusment at the rest of the company.

Edward shook his head, his expression growing more serious „...if Elicia meant Hughes, then I might have a theory on who we're facing here.”

Every single head turned to him. If they were in a comic book, question marks would appear above them. The blond man flinched slightly at their reaction but went straight into his story.

„During my travels, I fought an alchemist named Dante. She... „He squeezed his eyes shut „She was insane. She used the Philosopher Stones to move her soul from one body to another. Countless people died in order for her to live. She said she was protecting humanity from the evil of the stone but that was a lie. She was a human too. Homunculi worked for her and we all know Hughes died shoot by one of them, Envy. It could be possible for her to order Envy to kidnap him instead of killing him.”

„Why would she do that, though?”

„Knowing Dante?” Edward smiled bitterly „Anything from information to slavery.”

„What?”

„She led homunculi by manipulating them and making them too scared to leave her side or kill her.” Al volunteered.

„And it apparently was so stuck in their head, that one of them still protected her even after leaving her side,” Ed growled thinking about Greed.

„She had a mansion outside Dublith!”

„And a secret elevator leading from the fuhrer office to an underground city!”

„Wait. Slow down.” Roy's eyes narrowed „How come you never came to me with this? How could you forget to mention a body jumping alchemist with a secret elevator in the fuhrer's office leading to an apparently existing underground city!?”

„In my defense...” Edward's face showed no emotion „I was preoccupied. And I did tell you about the homunculi, so...”

„You little-!”

„Hey, I'm not short!”

„You haven't grown past 150 cm. You _are_ short!”

„At least I didn't try to look like knock-off Bradley a few years back! What were you thinking matching your eye patch with pervert mustache?”

Roy was about to argue back when Hawkeye said „Edward, we've agreed as a team to never bring up the pervert mustache.”

He looked at her. Was it really that bad? He did shave it after deciding it didn't suit him but really? Pervert mustache?

Hawkeye nodded slightly.

Betrayal.

Maria Ross exhaled wanting to speak up bit Sheska was faster.

„Can we please go back to the matter at hand?” She rose her voice „We still don't know what to expect from this rescue mission! What if it's true and it was Dante, whos behind all this. If Elicia called General Mustang, that means Dante had to have Ms. Gracia as well. Going with Edward's description of her it's very possible she took on her body!”

„That's what I'm afraid of.” Edward grimly nodded.

The silence that followed by that statement was heavy. ...

Meanwhile, in the car driven by Furey, Major Armstrong was showing off his beard passed down the Armstrong Family for generations! Furey was sure, he was the one to get the short end of the stick.

***

When they got to the forest surrounding the mansion everyone felt the gravity of the situation. Furey and Armstrong were filled in on their situation and unsurprisingly the second one started crying. Lieutenant Ross only sighed at the sight, everyone knew she had to see it almost every day.

What seemed to make the situation worse, or at least more serious, was how the townsfolk described Dante. Their group was told she was a blond woman with green eyes. That was what he expected. What confused Edward was, that they described her as 'such a nice, kind lady' with a 'poor mentally ill husband'. He knew that moment, that they struck gold, but why would Dante go through all the trouble of gaining those people's trust? It only makes sense she would frame Hughes, or someone else, having a mental illness. It was easier to excuse any sort of out of normal behavior, even asking for help.

With that thought in mind, he walked with the rest of the group towards the mansion. Everyone was there excluding Furey and Brosh, who were supposed to stay with the cars and catch up to them upon a sing. The forest was huge and it reminded Ed of the one outside Dublith. He briefly wondered if Dante longed for some kind of familiarity, forests, mansions, expensive dresses, and people running to her at a snap of her fingers. It all seemed like she was either reaching for something she always wished for or desperately trying to recreate something she had lost.

It made Edward realize how little he actually knew about his own father. Sure, Hohenheim somehow came back from beyond the Gate looking at Alphonse, like he has seen a ghost. He never told how exactly he came back but on the day he did the sky opened up and murderous suits of armors came out of it.

How very fitting.

Despite the man came back to Amestris almost 13 years ago he and Edward never had a meaningful talk. Their conversations never went further than small talk.

When the mansion appeared in their sight range Sheska gasped and Havos whistled. The building stood at two floors fight with a baby blue colored roof with an obvious attic. The walls were white with lots of decorative columns. He was pretty sure was also seeing a balcony but they still were far away, so couldn't be sure. The garden surrounding them was large with lots of flowers and herbs and the smell was already starting to make Edward dizzy. He looked up to see the gate better and saw flamel symbol blended in with the bars.

Dante wasn't even trying to be subtle.

If he only went after her back then and ended it once and for all. He should have seen her connection with Hughes disappearance. He did look for them in the Underground City but never found anything. He should have done something more.

It was all his fault.

It was all happening, because he messed up.

Edward felt a hand landing on his shoulder and looked up to see his brother's face. Alphonse shook his hand slightly.

Yes, it wasn't the time for getting lost in his own mind. Now they had to face Dante and they had to win.

The garden was quiet and peaceful. The sent was attacking his nose making him want to just turn around and leave. He could see the others took it about as well as him. Sheska, who had mostly experienced the smell of ink seemed especially faint. It got worse as they wandered further into the garden, choosing the path carefully, not wanting to be seen just yet. When they went through about one-fourth of the distance the smell got to its culmination point making their eyes water and throats tighten. They pushed through and just a few meters later the smell got a lot lighter.

Edward grinned as Sheska collapsed to her feet and emptied her stomach content and Winry got down to help her. Havoc fidgeted with one of his cigarettes, obviously wanting to smoke one to get rid of whatever that was. Maria and Alphonse coughed together supporting each other. Mustang looked green and quickly turned away from Sheska. Edward and Riza seemed to take it best but Ed could already feel headache forming.

„What the hell was that?” Havoc coughed up.

„That's a good security system.” Hawkeye mussed „No one's getting in, no one's getting out. If someone was merely curious, they would quickly turn around and leave. If someone wanted to go out, they would be attacked by the strongest wave first and most likely wouldn't get further, because of all the symptoms the smell causes.”

„I do have to wonder what kind of flowers produces this kind of weapon.” Maria said between coughts „Anyone, who has them would revolutionize biochemical warfare.”

„I think the flowers are alchemy enchanted. Our friends are bio alchemists, specializing in plants, they would probably know more about them.” Al said.

Edward shook his head „Your friends, not mine.”

„Oh, don't be like that, brother. They are nice.”

„Felcher is nice, Rusell is a motherfu-”

„We need to move,” Hawkeye ordered and everyone followed without a question. That was her superpower, no one dared to argue with her.

They walked in silence. It still felt as if something horrible was about to happen or already did.

Their team split up. Hawkeye and Havoc took positions with good views and bushes able to hide their presence. Winry and Sheska got ready to jump in as medics if someone needed them. Maria Ross was in pair with Armstrong as they were already used to working together and were going to enter through the kitchen door at the same time as Roy and Edward through the front door. Alphonse hovered next to Winry and Sheska, ready to jump in if one of the teams needed his assistance.

Once Edward and Roy entered the house the first thing they saw was a large hall with a simple but beautiful design, at the end of it, were wide stairs leading to the first floor. At both of Ed's sides were doors leading to the other parts of the ground floor.

Edward frowned at the flamel symbol proudly displayed on the wall on top of the stairs. The symbol didn't mean anything bad itself and he long since made it his own but seeing this woman use it still filled him with unease.

He looked over to Roy, who seemed as uneasy as he was. Edward walked forward towards the symbol. Alchemists usually choose basements or attics for labs but it wasn't a real rule as some chose other places. Edward and Alphonse's lab was next to their kitchen, they were never able to bring themselves to perform alchemy in basements.

Seeing how Dante seemed to have chosen a house with a similar layout to the one in Dublith, Edward was sure Maria and Armstrong covered the ground floor.

He gestured for Roy to follow him and was grateful that the man decided against antagonizing him and simply walked after him. Edward guessed it was more because he had some experience with their enemy than actual faith in his leading skills.

When they finished walking up the stairs Ed chose to go left and Mustang trailed behind him. It was unnerving for them to be so quiet while being in each other presence but they needed to be stealthy as long as they could. He checked the corner and went right seeing the other part of the corridor was a dead end with only a window.

Then he heard crying. Edward recognized it immediately. There was a crying baby in Dante's house and that couldn't be good. That woman shouldn't be allowed within at least five meters of a child. He and Roy exchanged glances as Edward fought the urge to just run towards the sound. Instead, they walked carefully towards the source.

They arrived at the door at the end of the corridor and heard sobbing clearly coming from older children. A different voice, a child as well, was saying something but the two man couldn't understand what through the door.

Then Edward heard a voice so similar to Gracia's and he didn't even have to fight himself to not rush in, because Roy kicked the door open.

He definitely liked this side of Mustang.

What they saw inside made them shiver. There was a man, Hughes apparently, laying limply in young woman's arms. It was hard to recognize him at the first glance. His hair was long now, almost reaching his waist. It was pulled into a ponytail, which someone very clearly used as a grip handle. He was thinner than Edward remembered, looking light enough for Ed to toss him over his shoulder without much trouble. The most upsetting detail, he looked dead. His chest was rising and falling in breathing motion and his eyes were opened but he didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings.

The young woman holding him was similar to Gracia. Her hair and eyes were the same but her face and nose were longer and a pair of glasses rested on her nose. There was... something off about her. Edward wondered if Mustang felt it too.

Her eyes run over him and he felt the urge to shrink on himself to avoid it. He took a defensive stance instead.

„You came, that's so kind of you.”

Mustang relaxed slightly hearing the same voice he did on the phone. Edward, however, only stabilized his stance and got ready to fight.

Something was very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy: "And who invited Armstrong?"  
> Edward: "Not me."  
> Riza: *looks to her left*
> 
> Once again, big thanks to @moonlit_wings!


	3. Kids, go to your rooms

„I'm so thankful you've come but you see, the situation has already been resolved. That woman is dead and-”

„Cut the crap, will ya?” one of the girls stood up, she couldn't be older than ten, her boyish clothing hanging loose on her, her eyes shined with fury „You took our sister's body and now you're lying to them about it?!”

„Please, ignore her” the young woman shook her head „The poor thing still can't get over the fight between me and mother.”

„Just shut up!” the child cried out „Liliana, say something!”

The second girl, Liliana, stood frozen. Her gaze jumped between the two strange men and her father. She looked older than the first girl but she seemed more terrified than furious. Tears were streaming down her face and by the red hue of her face, she had to be crying for a long while. She squeezed a baby she was holding tighter to her chest.

„Give us our sister back!” a small, maybe five-year-old girl yelled as two other girls had to hold her back.

The young woman, no, Dante looked at them with anger.

Mustang seemed to want to go forward but Dante noticed it and quickly stood up dragging Hughes with her. She changed her grip on him, now holding the base of his head between her palms.

Hughes didn't fight her, in fact, he didn't even seem to notice the shift in their position. His eyes stayed unfocused and he didn't let out a single sound.

That department seemed to belong to his blond-haired daughter, who let out an outraged noise and very obviously wanted to have at it at Dante.

„What are you-”

„One more move and I'll snap his neck. I don't have a use for him in this state anyway.”

She was serious, Ed could tell. What she didn't seem to realize was that it was very hard to snap someone's neck just like that. A homunculus could do it but for a human, it would be nearly impossible. But she still made that threat „You monster...”

„I'm just honest, son of Hohenheim. If you want, you can take his place anytime. How about now? I'll set him down if you come here.”

He wanted to run, to get out of there as fast as he could.

That woman was sick.

„No one is coming near you!” Mustang growled and rose his right hand.

„Oh, dear, are you sure you want to risk burning your friend?” Dante asked.

Roy didn't change his position but Edward knew him well enough to know he was thinking at high speed right then.

„Yes, I thought so. You're too soft for that.” she smiled and Edward felt his urge to run grow. He thought he could handle facing her again but it was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated.

Hughes and those girls had to face her every day for years... Fuck.

„You see, you've already lost.” Dante seemed triumphant „I took over that girl's body two days ago. Too bad, she's too tall and board for my liking but it has its perks. And honestly, I didn't think he would take it so badly. Don't you see? The people you came to rescue are dead.”

Sobs from the children still cuddled together in the same room got louder and Edward made up his mind. He knew what he had to do. Even if Elicia was really dead, even if Hughes would never wake up from that state, they were still others that needed to get out of this place.

Mustang still stood where he did, not quite ready to snap his fingers „Set Hughes down, so we can talk like civilized people.”

„You're telling me, you think she's a civilized person?” the probably-ten-years-old girl asked and Edward really felt a kindred spirit in her.

Dante looked at her with anger and the girl shifted uncomfortably but otherwise reminded unmoved. It's the other children, who were clearly panicking.

Mustang directed Dante's attention back to himself „Let's talk it out. I'm sure there's a solution, that would satysi-”

At that moment Edward dropped to the ground, clapped his hands, and transmuted the floor, so it closed as cuffs around Dante's ankles causing her to fall down.

„...or we can do that” Roy stated clearly not expecting what Edward has just done.

The next few minutes were chaos. Edward rushed over to keep Dante down. Roy ran to his friend. The children formed a half-circle around their father.

Edward knew one thing. He couldn't let her transmute. He pushed her down and had to give it to Elicia, that if it wasn't for his martial arts training it would have been hard to do. He finally pinned her down using his right leg to pin her arms down and created special cuffs using the floorboards.

He had no doubt if their fight was purely alchemic Dante would stand more of a chance but thankfully to Edward she never cared much about hand-to-hand combat.

He thought about what to do next and looked over to Mustang, who desperately tried to get any sort of reaction from Hughes as the ignored girls grew even more panicky. The kids apparently decided putting the baby next to their father was a good idea. It seemed to work so far as the baby temporarily stopped crying but judging by how nervous they got from Hughes not responding to their touch it wouldn't last long.

He wasn't sure what to do with Dante when Havoc showed up looking at Dante with disgust.

„I was watching you through binoculars.” he explained before Ed could ask „Hawkeye and I decided it was best if I came here to help you and she stayed on the lookout.”

„Tell me the name of your cat,” Edward demanded.

„Latte. Why do you ask? You've given me her yourself.”

„Just wanted to make sure, that you're the real you. Can you take her downstairs?” he nodded to Dante, who was spitting all kinds of insults and slurs at him, which he was doing his best to ignore. „Just be careful, this is Elicia's body. She might have hit her head while trying to fight me.”

„Alright.” he looked in Hughes' direction with clear worry „I'll tell Winry to come here.”

„Thanks. That would be great.”

Edward helped Havoc to get a proper grip on Dante and then walked towards the group.

„As good with kids as you've always been, huh, Mustang?” he half-joked to light up the atmosphere just a little „Hello, girls. I'm Edward Elirc and this grump here is Roy Mustang. I'm sorry our first meeting came under such circumstances. Can you tell me your names?”

The children looked at him in panic. They seemed to be unsure if they should answer, keep quiet or run from the strange man. Edward couldn't blame them. There was a high probability of Hughes being the only safe adult in their lives.

At least the probably ten-year-old came to a conclusion he seemed safe enough „I'm Emery and I'm ten.” she said with a smiled that didn't mask her fear as well as she must have thought.

„And I'm Lea!” a small girl proudly showed him five fingers „I'm five!”

„That's great. I'm so happy to meet you.” he smiled in their direction „I want you to know that you're all really brave.” he picked up the baby gaining suspicious looks from the girls but they did nothing but stare as he adjusted his grip „Hello, sweety, I'm sorry I have to take you from your daddy for a while.”

He ignored how Mustang tensed up at the word 'daddy' but the baby needed comfort and there was no point in denying the children were very clearly Hughes'. He was a bit off-put by Emery being the only one with brown eyes but that was a thought for later.

„How do you, guys, feel about showing me your rooms? We're your dad's friends from years ago. I'm very, very sorry we couldn't find you sooner. It's thanks to your big sister were here.” he did his best to use the sweet tone from when Rose's son was younger „We want to help you and your dad but for that, we need to leave this house, okay? Can we go pack? I promise that by the time we've done, your dad will already be looked over by a doctor.”

The girls were clearly still wary of him but he did get lady mother away from dad and promised to get their dad a doctor and their baby sister didn't seem to mind being in his arms as he gently rocked her.

„Alright, we'll go with you but if turns out you've lied to us there will be consequences!” Emery squared her shoulders, puffed out her chest, and straightened her back in a clear attempt to look scarier than she was.

„Lead the way, boss.”

She seemed content with her new nickname and led the way out of the room. The other girls cast glances back at their father but followed their sister and Edward.

Ed looked back as well and at the corner of his eye saw Winry and Sheska already running to where Mustang and Hughes were. Edward walked a bit faster wanting the kids to go out of the room sooner. He thought they wouldn't like the idea of two women looking over their father, considering who their mother was.

They made it out into the corridor with beautiful ornament wallpaper. Emery led the way with the rest of the girls right behind her. The seemingly the oldest was a good fifteen centimeters taller than Edward and she looked a lot like Lust, completed with lilac eyes. But even if she looked like a homunculus she still was unmistakeably human. The two other girls, twins by the look of it, both had short black hair and green eyes. One of them held hands with Lea, who had black hair and blue eyes and glasses on her nose.

„So... I only know two of your names. Maybe the rest of you could introduce yourself? How about you go first?” he asked the oldest one.

The girls just looked at him with wide eyes and then looked at the floor.

„Common, Liliana, what's up with you today?” Emery asked.

Liliana continued to stare at the floor.

„It's okay, Liliana.” he jumped in „I had a friend, who didn't talk for a few months and she became a high priestess in her town. How cool is that?” he of course wasn't going to share why Rose didn't talk in the first place but the statement alone could help Liliana to relax a little.

She did seem to think it was 'cool' because the tension in her shoulders went down a tiny bit.

„Can you show me how old you are?” he showed her his hands with all fingers straight, then closed them, opened them again, repeat the motion, and then extended one finger to show her the system he was using „I'm thirty-one.”

„You're old,” Lea stated and Edward stuck out his tongue at her, it was childish enough to not be scary. She stuck out her tongue, so he figured out it was fine.

When he returned his gaze to Liliana, she still looked at him like a deer at the highlight.

„Hey, it's alright if you don't want to tell me.” he assured her „This situation is really stressful and it's alright to be scared. I'm sorry I put you in the spotlight like that.”

She still stared at him with wide eyes and he smiled. He shifted his gaze to the twins, hoping he wouldn't scare them as badly as he did their sister.

„I'm Glacier,” said the one wearing a past-knee skirt and buttoned-up shirt.

„And I'm Theodosia.” said the one in a blue dress „But you can call me Theo.”

„We're eight,” they said in unison.

„You're really good at synchronicity, aren't you?” he smiled at them.

„Yes, we are.” Theo nodded proudly „We're also good at making hairstyles.”

„We like your hair.”

„We would like to style it.”

„Dad lets us do his hair.”

„He's happy with it.”

„Can we do yours?” Glacier asked.

Ed looked at them with wide eyes. This time the children put him off and not the other way around.

„Yes, sure. I'll take you up on that on our way to Amestris.” he forced out, still sounding natural. It was pretty obvious they talked in a nervous situation, probably searching for a distraction.

The girls seemed rather happy with the prospect of styling his hair and it gave them something more to look forward to. Edward shook off the uneasiness, it would be fair to expect the children to act 'normal' in any situation, much less one like that. And who he was to judge, he used to be a weird kid himself.

He looked around not wanting to lose track of their surroundings. While Dante was being taken care of, they still hadn't seen Envy and Gluttony or possibly a new homunculus, if one has been created. Wrath was another problem, mostly because now Edward was an adult and saw how truly messed up their childhoods were. Wrath hadn't met another living being for years, forced to grow up on his own, ended up on an uninhabited island, and then was manipulated by Dante and the rest of the homunculi. It didn't mean Edward has forgotten all the wrong the boy has done but he couldn't stay forever angry at a frightened child.

He didn't really want to dwell on it again.

„Can anyone tell me the name of the beautiful lady in my arms?” he puffed up his cheeks and smiled at the baby, who giggled in response.

„Beautiful lady...” Emery looked at him with confusion before looking at the baby „Oh, Primadona? Her name is Rosa.”

„Her nickname is Primadona?”

„Yeah, daddy says she has strong lungs and has the potential to become an opera star if we would be ever allowed outside this mansion. Whatever that opera is, if it really does sound like Rosa, I'm never seeing one.”

Edward smiled at that „There are people who enjoy opera.” he pointed out. He himself wasn't really fond of it but Mustang enjoyed dragging him along to see one if Hawkeye or Falman were busy. Why Mustang did it bet Ed but he had to admit the plot was interesting sometimes. He secretly suspected it was because Mustang wasn't able to survive on his own. In a way, him living by himself was a form of masochism.

„I don't think I care for it.”

The twins muttered something between them. They seemed nervous about whatever it was and one of them glanced at the door a few steps before them.

„Is everything alright?” he asked, which could be considered a stupid question considering their situation but he didn't have anything else.

„We need to get Bubble!” Theodosia said after a moment of hesitation.

„We last saw him entering that room!” said Glacier.

„It's Lady Mother's lab.”

'Lady Mother'... Who the fuck told their children to call them that?

„Who's Bubble?” he asked instead.

„Our brother.”

„Okay,” he passed Rosa to Liliana and moved towards the door „Stay right here, alright? I'll be back in a moment with your brother.”

He entered the room and was shocked by the ordinary of it. It looked like many other alchemy laboratories around the world. It was big enough to easily work on big circles with a smooth floor and bookcases against every wall, each filled with books, notebooks, and scrolls. There was a large desk almost hidden by texts laying on it.

However, what really caught his attention was an array drawn on the floor. He has seen it before, it was designed to trap a homunculus and right in the center of it was...

„Wrath?”

The child homunculus looked at him visibly disgusted „And who are you supposed to be, Envy?” he spat out.

„I'm Edward, you know me, I'm definitely not Envy.”  
  


„Yeah, right” Wrath laughed „You could have at least change into his fifteen-year-old self. I didn't recognize you at first.”

„Listen, Bubble,” he tried the nickname he got from the kids, and judging by homunculus' reaction, they really did mean him „I don't know what exactly happened here but the girls outside this room called you their brother and don't want to leave without you.”

„Leave?”

„Yes, we beat Dante and now we're taking you all back to Amestris.”

There was a mixture of feelings on Wrath's face. He clearly wasn't sure if he believed Edward but it seemed like he desperately wanted to.

„How's daddy?”

„You mean Hughes?”

The homunculus nodded furiously.

„Our doctor is tending to him right now. We will see them after the girls take their stuff, alright? I'm sure things will turn out fine.”

Wrath didn't look all that convinced but jumped to his feet when Edward broke the transmutation circle. He pushed himself past the human and came face to face with the girls.

„I'm so happy to see you!” he lifted Lea off the ground and the five-year-old wrapped her hands around his neck.

Edward could only stare at the scene shocked. His mind went back to the time Wrath yelled for a baby to shut up. The same Wrath now looked down at Rosa inspecting if she was alright.

Or he wasn't the same, Edward supposed. He looked more grown-up, even if his physical age stayed the same. Hair was neatly pulled up into a braided bun, his clothes looked more practical. His eyes looked different. They were more similar to the ones of a boy they found on Yock Island, that the homunculus' that came after.

He seemed more human.

Edward found only one question he could ask in their situation with the limited time they had „Bubble?”

Wrath looked up and narrowed his eyes.

„Yes,” Emery nodded solemnly „bubbles are easy to burst and he easily burst into anger.”

„I do not do that!”

„...Elicia called him that when she was six.”

The homunculus suddenly looked up scanning his surroundings „Where is Elicia?”

„She...” Glacier looked down.

Wrath glared at Edward „Where is my sister!?

„Please, it's not his fault-” Theo tried.

Right at that moment a sound of breaking stone ringed in the air and their entire group rushed to the window to see what happened.

In the garden, Edward saw his younger brother battling a green dragon and what appeared to be... Gluttony? Yes, it had to be Gluttony. Edward was about to run to his brother when he noticed Armstrong and Mustang already getting ready for attack.

He turned around to see that all of the kids backed away from the window, excluding Wrath and Emery, who watched the fight with fascination. Edward looked back at the fight and then again at the children.

„I'm very sorry to rush you but if you want to pack, we need to hurry!”

^^^

Winry genuinely felt bad for the group of kids Edward led out of the mansion. Their lives just got flipped on their heads and now they were forced to leave their home, not possibly able to pack everything and their father wasn't even awake to comfort them.

Well, he wasn't asleep but he wasn't awake either. It's like he shut down to prevent further harm to his mind, which was a natural reaction but it couldn't have happened at the worse moment. To be honest, Winry was surprised it happened only now.

She and Sheska laid Hughes down on a double seat they previously occupied. He still hadn't moved or even focused his eyes on anything. Winry hoped this state wasn't permanent.

Another thing worrying her was how thin he has gotten. It wasn't much of a surprise considering the kind of stress he was under. They needed to get him properly checked in a hospital but Winry suspected that intravenous feeding would be necessary, especially if he wouldn't wake up soon.

Alphonse groaned beside her „Why? Just why? Why would anyone do something... like this?” he gestured to Hughes.

„I don't know, Al.”

„How can anyone be this cruel? I don't understand.”

Winry sighed „It's good that we don't understand. It means we won't become monsters the way she did.”

Al didn't look convinced at her words as he produced small sparkles with alchemy to see if he could get Hughes' attention. He didn't.

„You've heard what Envy said?” he sounded sad when he asked.

„About him being your brother?”

The young man nodded „I spend so much time telling Ed to not hate our father but now? I'm worried. He already left two families... that we know of! What if he decides to leave Maria and Finn behind?”

„He won't,” Winry said before realizing how naive she probably sounded „And if he did, Maria and Ed would hunt him down and make him pay.”

„Yeah, you're right...”

„...Will you tell Edward about Envy?” she asked seriously.

„Oh, hell no!”

„Reasonable.”

All suddenly the air filled with 'dad' and 'daddy' said or shouted in numerous voices. Winry turned around to greet them and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the familiar homunculus. However, she relaxed when she realized he was as nervous as the kids. No. The other kids.

Al was blissfully unaware he was facing a homunculus he once tried to kill. Thankfully Wrath didn't seem to recognize him either.

„What's going on with him?” Wrath nearly shouted the question, when he saw his adoptive father. The girls just seemed disappointed from silently hoping their father would be awake.

Winry sighed „Physically he's underweight and dehydrated. We unfortunately don't have any way of fully checking him for internal injuries. We'll need to take him to a proper hospital soon to run a full check-up.”

„But he will wake up?”

„He mostly likely shut down due to recent events.” whatever those events were, it had to be something bad enough to cause such a state.

„But when will he wake up?!”

„We don't know.” she hated how the children reacted with clear grief and fright. She hated that she had to do it to them.

Winry wanted to give them some comfort but as soon as she rose her hand the girls flinched back flocking back to Edward. She felt a pang of guilt at their response.

The trip back to Amestris was going to be a long one.


	4. Past Event: The Beginning Of The Nightmare

She came into his life with a kind smile and a light that looked like paradise after spending so long in the dark. She expanded her hand to him and wobbly moved towards her, slowly, not standing up but dragging his legs on the ground. He was weak, hungry, tired, and scared.

  
  


He hadn't had any idea how long he spent in the dark. It felt like forever. There was nothing but darkness with a thin line of light making its way into his room. He preferred to call it that even if in reality it was a cell. There was nothing there except his blanket, now dirty and stiff, two bowls, one for water and one for food, and a bucket, which served as a toilet.

  
  


They said he was a dog and treated him worse than one.

  
  


He hadn't had an actual conversation with another person since he was thrown in there. They gave him food and water when he slept. They emptied the bucket the same way. The only time he heard voices was when they made threats when he made too much noise.

  
  


"Shut the fuck up, you useless fucking animal. If you won't stop, I'll go in there and bash your brains out!"

  
  


At some point, he started wishing for those threats to be real and just started yelling and crying louder.

  
  


He tried calling out for his friends to help him when his brain shut to the idea of possibly putting them in danger. (But Roy could just burn them, so it would be alright.) He cried and screamed but no one came. It was logical they wouldn't but his mind was beyond logic.

  
  


He just wanted out. He wanted to go home. To be away from those terrible people.

  
  


When he arrived in the strange house, his attacker just gave him a sickening smile. It was three months ago but he had no way of knowing that.

  
  


"Welcome to the rest of your life, human."

  
  


Envy took him on a trip through the long corridors but Maes had no idea where in the house they were in was and he was kinda dizzy, so there was no telling if he got all of the turns right. The creature also disposed of his glasses by smashing them on the ground. He wasn't blind without them but the objects got blurry and it was hard to tell the details apart without them.

They eventually arrived in a large room somewhere underground. Maes collapsed to the floor clutching his thankfully not fatal wound. Furer secretary, Juliet Douglas, dug out the bullet and patched him up back in Central but it still hurt like hell after Envy dragged him through the corridors by his right arm.

„Oh, my,” Envy leaned over him with a snarky grin „So tired already? Pathetic.” they straightened and pointed at him „Alright, I don't have all day for your self-pity. Strip.”

Maes' head shoot upward „What?”

„Aren't you supposed to be smart? Strip now.”

„No. I won't-”

„You either do it yourself or I'll do it for you.”

He calculated his options. He could make a run for it but he was in pain and didn't know the layout of the rooms. He knew very well he wouldn't get any help from the inside of the house, which seemed rather large. And he was tired and in pain. He couldn't see well. There was no way he could get away then. He didn't want to do it but being stripped by the monster was even worse.

„What a nice, obedient dog you are.”

His movements were shaky as he removed his uniform jacket, still caked in his, now dried, blood. Next, he took off his boots. He started unbuttoning his shirt but started to struggle half-way through. He didn't want to do it. He wished he was anywhere else. It wasn't like no one besides Gracia saw him shirtless. He went to a military academy for Goddess's sake! But this felt so horribly wrong and uncomfortable. His fingers weren't able to grasp the button well enough and he winced when the monster crouched before him. They slapped his hands away and opened the rest of the buttons before jerking the shirt off him.

Maes forced himself not to scream at the pain that pierced through his chest. He breathed heavily as Envy took the shirt and the jacket away.

„It seemed like you needed help. Carry on now. Off with trousers,” they said, while they patted his jacket's pockets.

He took off his trousers as his mind screamed at him to stop. He wanted to get out of there. He would but not now. He didn't have enough information to carry it through. After trousers, he removed his socks.

„Now your underwear.” Envy said uncaringly as they looked through the photos found in Meas's jacket.

„No!” he won't do that, there's no way he would.

„Oh, don't be a baby. It's not like I've never seen a dick before,” they slapped the pile of photos on the table „Take them off!”

„No!” he repeated and then tried to get away as the homunculus dug his finger into his arm. This couldn't be happening „Go away! Stop! I don't-”

His boxers were off and Envy backed away from him „Don't flatter yourself. I'm only doing this because I was ordered to. If not I wouldn't even poke you with a stick.”

At this point, Maes was really scared out of his mind. He hugged his legs closer to his chest trying to somehow cover himself as his eyes darted in every direction. The room became even more of a blur and he realized that he was crying.

He wasn't sure what the homunculus was thinking as they expended their hand „Give me your wedding ring.”

Instantly Maes hid his hand under his knees.

„Oh, come on! Must you make it difficult for me?” they sounded annoyed as they gestured in the general direction of the photos „You must understand that woman is not your wife anymore. You are Master's property and you do whatever she wants you to do! If you'll be a good, obedient toy, then maybe she'll be nice and give you some freedom. Who knows, she might even let you outside for a little bit. That sounds nice, doesn't it?”

„Go to hell! You and your master can both go to fucking hell! Let me go!”

A hard slap on his cheek cut him off „Don't ever let her hear you saying something like that,” Envy shook him „You don't want to know the consequences. Now. Give. Me. Your. Wedding. Ring.”

„No, please don't take it. Please! You've already taken so-”

„Look at humans, getting all worked up over a useless piece of metal,” Envy jerked his hand from its hiding spot causing Maes to lose his balance and dragging him by few centimeters.

Maes let out a pained gasp both from his wound and naked skin brushing against the uneven stone floor. He tried to get away from the homunculus but the attempt proved to be rather useless when Envy pushed him away after taking the wedding ring.

Then to Maes' horror, they threw in a cylinder of what turned out to be acid.

„...why?” the reason behind the action escaped him but he was far too scared to really get mad about it. He felt strangely numb.

„I told you. You're Master's now and that life is behind you, so get over it.” they came closer to him and grabbed him by his non-injured arm and swung him up „Let's go!”

That walk was far shorter than the previous one, only a few meters, and they stopped in front of a heavy metal door „Sorry about all the pump, we used to keep the previous Lust here, after he tried to run. Master always had a liking towards him after all.” Envy tightened their grasp on Maes when he tried to get away „Can't blame her, he was very handsome and he was her husband when he was still alive.”

They opened the door reviling a small, maybe two on two meters, room with nothing in it except a blanket, two bowls, and a bucket in a corner. Envy pushed him inside of it but still kept their grasp.

„And now let's welcome the future groom to his apartment for the time being! Let us hope the wedding day comes soon!” they slammed the door shut before Maes could get out „Enjoy your stay!”

„No! Let me out! You can't do this! Let me out” Maes banged his fist on the door after discovering there wasn't a door handle on his side of the door „Get back here! Open the door!” he kept on hitting the door while trying to find something, anything he could get a good grip on „Let me out!”

There was no answer but Maes continued to yell and try to find some way to open the door from the inside. With every minute his panic grew higher. There was no light in the room aside from a small line falling through an angular hole equipped in bars. It was enough space to squeeze his finger out but no more.

Maes nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something crawling on his feet. Spider! A big one at that. He wasn't scared of them normally but this one terrified him. He swung his leg hoping to shake it off and was relieved when he felt it fall off.

Alright, he wouldn't get anywhere trying to open the door himself and no one was answering his calls. His throat was raw from yelling and he guessed by it that he was yelling for a long time. The time got weird and unpredictable back when they left Central. Since then he had no way of knowing what hour or day it was. And he always was a bit time-blind, which didn't help.

He got on his knees examining his surroundings and found the two bowls he saw earlier. They were empty. He felt a pang of disappointment at it, if they threw him in there they could at least have given him water.

Fuck them.

Fuck them all.

Maes felt his lower lip shake and eyes water. No, no, it was fine. It was going to be fine. It had to be fine. He was going to get out of here somehow.

He realized he was freezing.

There was a blanket in here. He saw it. His hand found it and he pulled it over himself surprised how big and soft it was. He was expecting something much smaller and rougher. It was rather thin though and it didn't do a great job at warming him up. Still, it was something and he no longer was full-on naked.

They took his clothes.

They injured him.

They kidnapped him.

They locked him in there.

No, no, there was no need to-

They took the pictures from him.

They destroyed his wedding ring.

Calm down, calm down. Shhhh... It's fine. It's going to be fine.

They took him from his family.

No, it wasn't fine. Everything was horrible. It wasn't supposed to go like that. He needed to get out. To come home.

He wanted nothing more than to be back home. To see his little princess and kiss her goodnight. When he got back he would read her all the stories she would like and let her have ice cream for dinner. Gracia, his lovely Gracia, would let him spoil her. Then, when Elicia was asleep, they would curl up on the couch together and she would drink her calming evening tea and laugh gently at his coffee. And she would ask when he planned to leave the military but this time he wouldn't answer 'when Roy becomes fuhrer', he would say 'the next day'. And then she would be overjoyed and she could go back to working in the field as she wanted without worrying about the housework. And she would kiss him and...

He was crying.

He imagined his perfect evening without any knowledge if it would come true. Hell, he hated that his thoughts were always all over the place.

...but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. He'll make sure that this perfect evening happens. He will get out of here somehow. He musts.

...

but he never did.


	5. Past Event: The Old Lady

Maes had no idea when he gave up. It felt like forever, since they locked him in the tiny room. He had no way to tell time. The room was always dark aside from the line of light falling through the door. He fell asleep, when he was tired or if he stayed in the same position for too long.

Sleep was an escape from the state of constant fear and growing apathy. It didn't matter if he dreamed, had nightmares, or had no dreams at all. At least his mind was away from the room, that reeked of his own unbathed body. The last time he showered was back in his hotel room in Central but it felt like ages ago. He couldn't stop himself from scratching himself everywhere. He felt dirty, sweaty, and disgusting.

Lately, he couldn't find the motivation to get up, aside from moving to the bucket.

He found the perfect position for laying down facing the small bars in the door. He spend hours observing the corridor hoping to see someone walking.

He was going insane. His closest friend these days was the blanket always wrapped around him. It too felt sweaty and disgusting but Maes didn't have an alternative. He sometimes talked to it out of the pure need to just talk.

He stopped yelling some time ago. His throat didn't want to allow more. No matter what he tried it ached. Talking hurt too but not as much as yelling.

He didn't know what prompted the door to open but he moved back in surprise and fear. He blinked his eyes trying to accustom them to the sudden brightness.

„Envy, what is that?” a voice of an elderly woman asked.

„A human as you can see.” Envy answered in a snarky tone.

„You were supposed to feed him!”

„I did. Humans love bread, don't they?”

„You gave him only bread?”

„Hey, I'm not a monster. I threw in something extra sometimes! And I put butter on it!”

„Aww, poor thing,” the old woman crouched and smiled at Maes, who pressed himself into the corner „Envy was really mean to you, wasn't he? Why don't we make it better? Can you come here?”

Maes hid his face. It was so sudden, why were they here? Who the old lady was? What did they want with him? Had they finally came to kill him?

„It's alright, sweety, take your time. Just breath in and out. It's alright. I came to take you out of this terrible room. Just come here.”

Outside? Maes really did want to go outside.

He tried to stand up but his legs did want to let him. Why? Why now? He was so close to getting out of this cell. He forced himself to move towards the door. He somehow made it to the old woman, who held out her hand towards him.

He took it and suddenly he was helped to stand up by both the old lady and Envy.

„You're doing really well,” the woman smiled at him „Now let's draw you a bath.”

„Bath?” he crocked out.

„Yes, bath. Doesn't that sound lovely?”

It did sound lovely. He mindlessly leaned into her touch, when she replaced Envy's hand with her own guiding him towards the bathroom.

„Envy, go ask Sloth to make our guest some tea and,” she turned towards him „what do you like, sweetie, chicken soup or tomato soup?”

Maes stared at her in return.

„Tell her to make both,” the woman went back to looking at Envy „And tell her to make a fruit salad.”

Envy turned around mumbling something under his breath. Maes felt his mouth water. Tea, soups, fruit salad. He wanted to have some. She did ask what soup he wanted, he should get something to eat, right?

The old woman led him and it felt like she was in better condition, than he had. He dragged his feet on the ground and his legs felt like they were made of jelly rather than flesh and bone. He found himself leaning more onto the woman trying to keep his balance as he panted.

She didn't seem to mind the extra weight, so he supposed it was alright. The only thing she did was tighten her grip on him.

When they finally arrived at the bathroom she let him sit down on the tile floor and got to pouring hot water into the bathtub accompanied with oils smelling of lavender and hibiscus. She then poured something from a jug but he had a hard time seeing what it was without his glasses.

When the bathtub was full, the woman came over to him with a showerhead.

„Alright, sweety, can you put the blanket away?” her tone was sweet but the words caused Maes to pull the blanket closer „Sweetheart if you like the blanket so much, I can give it back to you when it's washed. Look how dirty and smelly it is. You can't possibly bathe with a blanket.”

Maes knew that logically she was right but he still kept the blanket close to him and shook his head.

„Sweety, I didn't want to do this but you either give me the blanket or you're going back into your old room. So? Your old room or a few hours without the blanket?”

He really didn't want to go back to that tiny space. He reluctantly put the blanket away, maneuvering his body in a way that wouldn't let her see too much. He felt so exposed.

„Great job,” she praised him „Now close your eyes for a moment, sweetheart.”

Maes closed his eyes as he was told and suddenly felt as water attacked his hair. The strong stream moved all around him in uneven motion and he wanted to grab the showerhead and do it himself. He didn't though. Something about the old woman made her scarier than Envy.

The water stopped and he opened his eyes looking at the dirty pool beneath him. He moved his hair away from his face and touched his facial hair, which grew rather long.

„Ah, yes, you do need a shave, don't you? Don't worry, I'll do it for you now.”

„I can shave-” he croaked out.

„Nonsense. Not with how shaky your hands are now. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?”

„...no.”

„So we agree.” she smiled brightly letting him bask in her light, the more paranoid side of him told him to run „Til your head a little, okay?” but she seemed so nice and he missed being around other people.

He did as he was told and she went to work running the blade carefully against his chin. She was soon done and Maes pressed his hand against his face. He never was a fan of himself without facial hair but a long beard wasn't his thing either and he was glad it was gone. He wanted to ask for her name but at the same time asking her about anything felt like a bad idea. She was acting kind now but she knew Envy, so she couldn't be nice forever.

Maes needed to get out of here but later. He just needed to see where the exit was, eat something and hopefully not stumble on his feet like a newborn foal.

The old lady came up to him after putting away the blade, She exchanged her hand and helped him up guiding him towards the bathtub.

He felt exposed, even more so than with Envy. The homunculus really seemed like they wanted nothing to do with him. The old woman... she was looking. This was a ridiculous notion but he still felt her eyes on him and tried to cover himself somehow. He also knew he would probably just fall on his butt if he pushed her away.

The feeling got lesser when he got into the hot water. There was a thick layer of foam on the water surface and it was somehow the best bath Maes ever had. The water was hot but not enough to be burning and it felt heavenly on his skin. The tub was high enough, that after leaning back only his head stuck above the water surface. His muscles relaxed slightly and his eyes closed as he breathed in the flowery scent.

„Hey, don't fall asleep in a tub.” the woman lifted his chin „You could drown.”

Maes found that he didn't have anything else to say, so he just hummed in agreement.

(But would it really be such a bad thing? At least he wouldn't go back to that room for sure.)

(Stop. It's going to be fine.)

When the water turned to room temperature he was forced to leave the tub, got sprayed with shower again, and was handed a massive soft towel to dry off. The woman didn't seem to mind when he decided to just use the towel as a blanket and wait for his skin to dry on its own.

The woman decided to comb his wet hair for him. Part of him wanted to get away from her. Instead, he leaned back starved for human contact after so long. After she was done she handed him the comb. It was simple, wooden with a decorative pattern on one side.

„For you, sweetheart. Those pretty hair need something to take care of them.”

Maes looked at her with wide eyes. No one in his life ever complimented his hair beside Gracia.

„Now what do we say?” she seemed annoyed with his lack of response.

„...thank you.” his throat hurt so badly the second word was barely audible.

„Your welcome,” she smiled before her expression turned serious „Sweetheart, open your mouth. Don't worry, it's going to be fine.”

He did as he was told and the woman shook her head after looking at it „It's all red. Just don't talk for now, alright? I'll give you something soothing soon.”

Maes nodded.

„But I'll find you some clothes first.” with that, she patted his head and walked out of the room.

Yes, clothes. He felt great joy when she walked back in with folded clothes with her. The outfit contained a basic white shirt with dark gray pants and a matching jacket. She also brought underwear, socks, and cloth slippers.

He wanted to take them right away but she put them beyond his reach on a vanity. Instead, she took him by a surprise pulling the towel down to his waist and took a closer look at his shoulder.

„I didn't want to bother you in the tub, sweety, but you have terrible scars here. I don't think this one here,” she pointed at the old injury caused by the bullet „even healed all that well... And what on earth have you been doing with your fingers?”

Maes already knew his hands looked terrible. He tried very hard to open the door from the inside. His nails were either broken or torn and his skin was covered in cuts.

Her expression softened „Aww, the poor thing must have been so scared. It's going to be alright now. We're going to talk more at dinner. Now dress.”

After she walked out of the bathroom he made sure his skin was dry and he awkwardly moved to the vanity. His body was aching from moving too much too quickly. He gratefully put on the underwear and got to the shirt. His fingers were having trouble with the tiny buttons and he eventually gave up on the three top buttons. He sat down to put on socks and pants, which was easier than the shirt. He put on the jacket and slipped his feet into the shoes.

He felt so uncomfortable. First, he was embarrassed and exposed without his clothes but now with clothes on it seemed like he felt every single stitch on his body. They were scratchy and didn't seem to fit right despite being in a perfect size. The shoes were a bit too tight but it wasn't that bad.

When Envy walked in, Maes was trying to adjust his sleeves better but nothing seemed to work. The homunculus gave him a judging look as they crouched down before him and without a word fixed the top three buttons on his shirt. They got up and exchanged their hand giving Maes a sing to stand up.

They left the bathroom and walked the corridor together. Envy pretty much dragged Maes in unknown to him direction and...

He was scared. No, actually, he was terrified. In the bathroom, the time seemed to stop and he finally got to wash and spend time in warmth. Even if he felt uncomfortable under the old lady's gaze... Which was ridiculous. There was no way she would look at him _like that_. No way at all. He just wasn't used to being around people again yet. That had to be it. He wasn't even attractive. And she was old, she could probably be his grandmother... or mother if she had children late.

Oh, goddess, he needed to run. This place was dangerous and he wanted to go home as soon as possible.

A smell of soup and garlic bread hit him and his mouth instantly watered. Yes, food. It smelled so tasty. It's been so long since he had anything besides bread and raw carrot or broccoli Envy claimed to be something extra.

Envy's grip on Meas's wrist tightened and they stopped walking.

„Before we go in the dining room, remember, be quiet, be polite, do what she tells you to do, and do not under any circumstances interrupt her,” the homunculus sounded so serious that Maes only nodded in fear.

He then got pushed past the door and the homunculus dragged him towards the table, with food already on it. The old lady from before sat on the second chair and she smiled at him as Envy pretty much placed him on the one closest to him.

„Before we start eating I'd like to make some matters clear,” the woman began.

Maes felt his breath quicken, it wasn't good, there was no way it was good.

„I'm known as Dante, I'm the owner of this house. Considering you're staying here, there are few rules I need you to follow,” she smiled but there was something dark and unsettling about it „First, you don't talk in my presence unless you're spoken to. Second, you must do everything I tell you to do, if you won't you'll be punished. Third, if you want to go outside either Envy or Sloth must be with you and you need my permission first. Fourth, you'll call me either 'dearest' or 'master'. Do you understand so far, sweetheart?”

He pressed his back into his chair breathing heavily. He didn't want to be here. Why was it happening? Why? It was bad. What did she even want with him? 'Husband.' Envy did say something about him being 'master's future husband'. He needed to run but nothing good would come out of it right then. He just had to play this game for a bit.

Maes nodded.

„Sweetheart, I know I told you, you shouldn't speak for a while, but I really need to hear it from you.”

„I understand,” his voice was quiet and raspy.

A cane connected with his head. Has she really just hit him? It hurt and send pain into his entire skull.

Why did she even have a cane? She seemed to move fine without it before.

„Remember the fourth rule, sweetheart.”

He couldn't call her 'dearest', he couldn't- Gracia was his universe, she was the dearest... He wanted to be next to her, she would hug him and say that everything would be alright and that it was all just some crazy dream. He felt his eyes water but he refused to cry in front of Dante.

„I understand, master.” he forced out.

„I'm glad we're on the same page,” she kept on smiling and he felt sick.

She was crazy. Insane. The wrong person to be around.

And he couldn't leave.

The dinner turned into a blur. Dante kept on talking and hitting him on a shoulder if he decided to answer the wrong question, a lot of them turned out to be rhetoric. The food was tasty but he felt sicker with every bite. His eyes hurt from forcing himself not to cry and muscles screamed at him to lay down. He wasn't sure when they ended eating and started walking again.

Maes was showed a room with delicate flower wallpaper, white furniture, and a huge bed with five pillows and a giant, fluffy looking comforter. The bed itself seemed to be bigger than his cell. The room had a window, that looked like a real pain to wash, the frame was made out of small squares bout the size of Maes's hand. There was an open door leading to a small bathroom.

„Do you like it, sweetheart?”

He nodded, still looking at the room with awe.

No, he wasn't supposed to feel this way. He needed to get out of here.

„It's your room, for now, sweety. You had to be rewarded for your good behavior but remember if you'll break the rules I can't promise you won't go back to your old room. Do you understand?”

„I want to go home,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. The next thing he knew he was on the floor with hurting knees and Dante swung her cane for another hit. He lifted his hands to protect his head and felt a sharp, hot pain in his forearms as the cane connected with them. Suddenly there was a hand gripping his hair in a painful manner and shifting his body to an awkward angle.

„This is your home now. Your friends and that bitch don't care about you, only I do!”

„No, they-” he let out a yelp when her grip tightened.

„Oh, really? Then where are they? Shouldn't they be looking for you? But they don't! You're just an annoying guy, they had to deal with! Nothing more! And that bitch you call a wife? She's already moved on with some woman! Can you imagine being that much of a slut?”

„Don't call her-” his face hit the wall.

„I'll do whatever I want, sweetheart. Now, show me how grateful you feel for this room before I decide you should go back to the old one.”

No, no, no. He couldn't go back. No. It was dark and scary and cold.

„Thank you, ma- master.” it was getting harder to talk. Everything hurt. He just wanted to cry.

„Not enough after your outburst, you really need to control your emotions better sweetheart.” she moved her hand in front of his face „Kiss it. Show me how grateful you are.”

He shakingly pressed his lips against her hand and he felt that tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Dante patted his head „See? You can act nicely when you want to,” she looked at his face and whipped away few tears with her hand „Don't worry, sweety, it will get better. They may have left you but I'm here. I'll take good care of you, you just have to let me.”

With that she left, keeping his eyes on him for longer than necessary, and Maes started crying for real not bothering with moving from the floor. He heard the lock on the door closing.

It was just another cell.

He was stuck.

He wanted out.

He just really wanted to go home.

They didn't leave him. They couldn't. And Gracia... No, she wasn't... It felt like ages in his old cell, who knows how much time passed. He wanted her to be happy.

He... He would go back somehow. He had to.

(But you're such a useless piece of shit and Dante is right, you're just an annoying guy others had to deal with. You're not strong or smart enough to get out. You're trapped. Just stay here, no one needs you. They all are happier without you!)

He silently screamed.

Why? Just why? Why was this voice back? He thought he had gotten rid of it after permanently leaving his parents' house. He worked so hard to get rid of it.

Shh... It's alright. Things are going to turn out fine.

(You're so annoying. It's a miracle someone hit you only now. Gracia truly is an example of great patience.)

It's alright... Just breath, in and out. Calm down. Shh...

(Pathetic.)

He hid his head in his hands and pressed it against the soft carpet.

Why couldn't he just calm down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @moonlit_wings for their help.


	6. Past Event: No Escape

She was there when he woke up. His eyes widened and he moved, pressing his back against the wall and he covered his head not wanting to get hit on it. He flinched when she started gently stroking his shoulder.

„Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. There's no need to worry. If you'll behave nicely, then I won't have to punish you and trust me, I really don't want to do that. Seeing you in pain hurts me as well,” she moved closer to him, sitting down on the bed „Are you hungry? I brought breakfast.”

He cautiously peeked from beyond his arms. Indeed there was a tray with food resting on the nightstand and he tried to sit up properly but Dante pulled him closer to her instead. He landed in an awkward position with his face on her breast level but her arm kept him in place when he tried to change it.

„Mas-” he tried and she dug her nails into him.

„Rule number one and two, sweetheart.”

He nodded and it seemed to please her. He tried eyeing the bathroom hoping she would understand what he meant. She glanced in the same direction as him catching on.

„Alright, go,” she lifted her arm and he moved instantly „Just come back quickly, you don't want the food to get cold, do you?”

He disappeared into the bathroom as fast as he could.

This whole situation was nuts. He wanted to be away from this woman. If he could he would spend her entire visit in the bathroom but he had a feeling she wouldn't leave and he would just make his situation worse. He just had to deal with her for a while, just until he knew the layout of the house and get enough strength back to make it out.

His limbs felt like jelly.

After he used the bathroom Dante pointed him to his previous spot but this time thankfully allowed to be on eye level with her.

She talked about nothing in particular as he ate his toast with a fried egg, lettuce, and tomato. He began to feel sick after eating and drunk green tea hoping it would ease his nausea. Instead, it got worse and he found himself making a run to the bathroom and throwing up into the toilet.

„Sweetheart, are you alright?” Dante asked with something off about her voice but Maes couldn't care less as he continued to empty his stomach.

It went on for a while, with her rubbing his back as he ran out of the food and now only threw up an acidic saliva. He didn't even flinch when she felt his forehead and cheek for temperature.

„You poor thing, this seems like a nasty bug,” she helped him up after he finally finished. Dante helped him onto the bed after he washed his mouth and she flushed the toilet „You'll have to stay in bed for a while.”

Maes nodded wanting nothing more than to rest his head on the pillow.

„Speaking of staying in bed, look what I got for you,” she placed something soft in front of him.

He couldn't believe his eyes, it was his blanket. The pattern was the same but it felt so much softer than yesterday, free of all the filth it used to be covered in.

„See? I told you you would get it back,” she smiled „What do we say?”

„...thank you, ...master,” calling her that felt so wrong but he didn't want a repeat from the day before. He felt pain and tightness in his throat and he curled up.

„Aww, sweety, don't worry,” she stroked his hair „I'm sure it's a one-day thing and it'll end soon.

Four days later he was still throwing up any solid food he ate and was living only on soup and tea. The soup wasn't too fat either, so it wouldn't upset his stomach. Instead of getting better as he hoped, he felt worse. His body was already exhausted from the time in the cell and now was put through an illness. He suffered a constant headache and it seemed like his vision got worse, which was actually quite expected.

He spent most of the time in bed. He wasn't stupid and found it suspicious that he got sick the minute he ate the food Dante gave him. She was probably putting something in it to keep him sick. That realization didn't help, refusing food from Dante or any of her servants meant starving to death.

(Would that be that bad of an option?)

(Shut up.)

Dante was constantly hovering over him making sure he was properly hydrated and comfortable. She sometimes had to help him stand up and walk.

It was so humiliating. She was the cause of his sate, he knew it but she acted as if she had nothing to do with it and fussed over him like a mother over a sick child. She turned out to be very physically affectionate and enjoyed hugging him and petting his head. He on the other hand didn't find it comfortable but even trying to push her away seemed like a bad idea. One time he did she twisted his hand into a painful angle and the other time he tried she splashed him with hot tea she was holding.

The massage was clear, she held power over him. He was hers and it didn't matter what he thought about it.

(But was it really that bad? It was her house and it was natural she wanted him to follow her rules. And has she really done anything wrong? How could he be so sure? For all that he knew him getting sick could be just a coincidence. His immunity system had to have a hard time fighting off some bug and that was all. And she was really nice if he acted the way she wanted him to. She gave him back his blanket, gave him new clothes, cosmetics, helped him walk, and rubbed his back when he couldn't stop throwing up.)

(She kidnaped him for goddess sake! She couldn't be nice, it was just some sick game she was playing and he wanted to just go home. She hit him, multiple times, and touched him on his butt!)

(Oh, he was acting ridiculous. She probably didn't even mean to touch him there. It was an accident and he was making it a big deal. And if she really was that bad, she would just leave him in that cell to rot. And it's not like he couldn't handle a few hits from an old lady.)

(But he really shouldn't have to.)

(If he acted well he wouldn't get hit in the first place.)

Dante's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts as she hugged him and rubbed his back „Sweetheart, I can see your vision isn't too good, so I invited an ophthalmologist to visit us sometime this week. You'll get a new pair of glasses, how does that sound?”

„Wonderfull. Thank you, master.” he got better at calling her that and he felt guilty and terrible about it. He should have fought harder but he really didn't want to get hit more. Maybe he really was too weak, he should have held on like tortured heroes in the books, not braking even though they went through inhumane treatment. Part of him wanted to be like that and whispered that it would be better to die after a bad beating than living like a coward. But he really wanted to see his family and maybe if he humored Dante for long enough he would be able to.

„I'm glad you're happy, sweetheart. How about a kiss?”

He mentally grimaced but he moved his aching arm, took her hand, and kissed it.

„Aww, baby, that was sweet but I had something else in mind,” she grabbed his hair and held his head in place as she kissed him on the lips.

It was brief, nothing deep, but it sent chills down Maes's spine as he impulsively slapped her hand and tried to wriggle away. A hard slap on the cheek caused him to freeze and look at Dante's angry face.

„Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you? You can't even follow one small rule,” she stood up with daggers in her eyes „I'm going to get us some tea, while you think about what you've just done!”

She slammed the doors and aggressively locked the door as he hid his head between his arms.

What was that?

What the hell was that?

She kissed him. She fucking kissed him on the mouth!

(Maybe she's from Drachma? Don't they kiss as a greeting? Maybe it applies to thanking someone too? It wasn't that much of a big deal, just a simple case of miscommunication...)

(How one kissed another by miscommunication? She kissed him on purpose.)

Just why? Why, why why?

The word 'husband' echoed through his mind. But why? She could be his grandmother with how old she was! Why would she want him in that way?

But some people didn't need a reason. The only reason his parents had him was that the condom broke and a safe abortion clinic was hard to find in Amestris. Maes's father made sure he knew that and was grateful for being born at all. His parents didn't seem to have a reason to drink and smoke till the house was impossible to be in. His father didn't seem to need a reason to strike him and his mother didn't seem to need a reason to ignore his existence. That didn't stop them from asking for money every once in a while.

In a way Dante was similar. In some sick way being with her was somehow easier than the beginning of Gracia and his relationship.

With Gracia everything was wonderful. The way she smiled and made her tea, the passing kisses during the day, her face when she stopped typing and glared at the typewriter looking for the right word. She gave up so much for Roy's plan and his friend didn't even seem to notice. The way her eyes lightened up, while she spoke about all of the places she would like to visit and about her dream of one day writing a book report on each of Amestris' neighbor countries. But she put that dream on hold, the same way Maes decided to stay in the military for longer than he planned, waiting for Roy to be in power and make their own country better.

They planned their first child after all that. After Roy succeeded and Gracia wrote her first book. It didn't turn out quite as planned. Elicia came into their world and she was the most beautiful, perfect child Maes has ever seen.

He still felt guilty about missing her birth and was forever grateful to Edward for delivering her. Even if he tried to reassure Gracia by saying he saw and assisted in sheep labor so it should be 'rather similar'. His lovely wife didn't like being compared to sheep.

Gracia was a wonderful woman and the best thing that ever happened to him besides Elicia.

With Dante, it was easy to fall into the same tactics he used during his childhood. It was a never-ending cycle of stress, fear, shame, and confusion as she forcefully stepped into his world like a hurricane causing damage and reopening the old wounds he worked for years to close.

It was almost too easy and he wanted to yell and punch the wall consumed with emotion. Shame for not being strong enough to fight and get out of there, for relying so much on the woman he wanted nothing to do with, for the fact that he felt more like a child than an adult when she was around. Guild for not being able to be with his family, for leaving them all alone. Fear suffocated him wrapping itself around his lungs, stomach, and heart.

His heart raced and he froze once she walked into the room again. She eyed him and he felt as he got goosebumps and his throat tightened.

She placed two teacups on the nightstand and sat down next to him on the bed „So, can we visit what we've just talked about?”

No, they couldn't. Maes would prefer to never touch the subject again and to bury it under other memories.

She took his silence as a 'yes'. Not that she really needed his permission.

Dante patted his neck, looked into his wide, frightened eyes, and laughed „Oh, sweetheart, you look so adorable like this,”

She partly laid down next to him, bringing him closer. She shifted him until his head rested close to hers. She rubbed his back in what was supposed to be a calming motion but only terrified him. He would like to say that he pushed her away but instead, he froze. He wanted to push her away, to run but he couldn't move. All the self-defense training at the military academy but he couldn't escape an old woman.

She put her right hand on the back of his head and the left one on his lower back. He tried again to tell his body to move, his muscules were tense and his heart was beating out of his chest. She pressed her lips on his and the world spun.

This couldn't be happening. What? Why?

It felt disgusting and so very wrong. The thouch left him with nothing but desire for her to leave and for him to scrub his lips. Her lips on his, her hands on him... It was distrubing, terrible. He still couldn't force himself to move.

She would hit him again if he did but it was worth it, if it meant she would back off. But his arms felt like jelly... His breath was quick and shallow and he thought that maybe if it happened in another setting, he would handle it better... but here? Here he was powerless.

Surprisingly Dante stopped and looked into his watery eyes „Too soon?”

Her words echoed in his head. 'Too soon'? It shouldn't be happening at all!

She stroked his cheek and looked at him with gentelness, so unfitting the situation he wanted to throw up. If she just looked at him with agression it would make more sense but that... only left him confused. He was lost on so many levels he thought he would never get out.

„Sweetheart, talk to me. Have I made my move too soon? I thought it would be fine now. You've had some time to mourn your failed marrige and now you can start a new one,” she pressed a kiss on his forehead „I thought it would be fine after all the trouble I went throught to court you, to eat with you... I'm helping you while you're sick. You've never pushed me away. It was cruel of you to lead me on like this.”

What? What the fuck? She would hit him if he said anything or pushed her away! She (mostly likely) gave him poison to make him sick in the first place! How dare she? 'All the trouble to court him'? She means the fucking kidnapping? The starvation? The torture his mind was going through? All the beatings? How dare she call it courting? It... It wasn't romantic. It was lonely, painful, and terrifying.

„Get your hands off me!” he growled out somehow fianlly able to try to pull away. His movements were weak but he tried anyway.

A slap hit his face but this time it wasn't enough to make him stop. He bit her lingering hand. Hard.

He realized his mistake just a second later but it was to late. Suddelny his hands were above him tied by a rope. Alchemy. Fucking alchemy. He'd always say it was a freak show. He jerked his arms trying to free himself as his panic rose. Maes kicked and screamed bloody murder as Dante looked at him with solemn disappointment.

„That's it!” her voice carried „You want to be ungrateful? Fine. You want to just forget about all the clothes I gave you? About the food? I let you have the most comfortable guest bed in my mansion! And what you do? You bite the hand providing to you! I gave you so much and you can't even repay me with one simple kiss?” she was livid and Maes stopped yelling backing into the corner as far as he could „I'd like to forgive you, I really would, but you need to learn that your behaviour was not okay. Look. I have bite marks!” she showed him her hand „So, unfortunately, I'll have to give you a warning and trust me, compering to the actual punishment it's very light. You won't get dinner tonight and you'll spend the rest of the day with Envy and, sweetheart, the next time I'll pull out your teeth. One per bite.”

She moved towards him and he couldn't stop himself, even if it meant another punishment „I've never asked for any of this! I don't want to even be here! You're the one wh-”

Her eyes cut him off. Her gaze was cold and focused and he forced himself not to curl up under it. Her expression softened again changing into a sad smile „Sweetheart, I've already told you, your friends aren't looking for you. I personally asked Envy to observe them for few days, he only came back today...” she paused looking at him with pity and Maes really prefered the less confusing anger „It seems Mustang isn't even bothering to look through the case file. The Elric brothers continue their journey like you were never there. After all, you did for them, they can't even bother to spare a moment for you. And your wife? Look.”

She showed him a photo very obviously done from hiding. There was his lovely Gracia sitting on the same park bench they usually choose on their dates but instead of him, there was Sheska holding Elicia as the his daughter showed of something she found. They sat right next to each other smiling.

Maes felt tears pressing against his eyes. They seemed so happy... He didn't believe Dante, at least not fully.

All of the jokes Roy made through their friendship filled his mind against Maes's will. 'I wonder if you could turn someone into coal over the phone line.' 'See, that's why I never call.' 'How can you be so annoying?' Maes knew they were only a playful banter between the two of them and he did tease Roy too but now... Now they sounded way different. No, no, it's was alright, it was just something they had going. ...right?

And did Gracia even know Sheska that well? Apperentlly she did... but for all he knew the photo was taken out of the contest! A right shoot could bend reality. He knew it. He still felt as if someone chewed him and then spit him out.

„See, sweetheart? They left you but I'm here and I'll never hurt you the way they did.”

'No, you only hurt me in the hundred other ways.' he thought bitterly.

„I'll send Envy to you. He'll untie you went he sees fit.”

She left the photograph on the night stand and smiled at him for the last time before leaving the room.

It didn't take all that long before Envy arrived in the room and simply untied him without waiting at all. The homunculus flopped onto the armchair with a sight and annoyed expression. He eyed Maes „Though day, huh? Mine too, so don't feel too special. I fucking hate train rides.”

Maes wanted to ask why he couldn't just fly the disstance as a bird but instead stayed quiet and turned his gaze towards the wall turning his back on Envy.

„Hey, I'm talking to you! Who raised you?” Envy crossed his hands and tapped his foot „You could at least thank me for untying you. Stupid human.”

Maes stayed quiet.

The homunculus sighed „...yeah, I guess master can get to you. I killed myself because of her!”

Maes froze forcing himself not to turn to Envy that instant.

„Do you want to hear the story? Why I'm here? Of course, you do! It all started with my useless father. I had enough of both of them, of everything really. They always worked, never paid attention to me, used wrong p- words to call me. Asshole parents both of them. But they wouldn't let me leave either. I needed to be tougher than stone but somehow still have enough empathy to help with her problems. It was always her. I was her stupid useless child and you know what? That bastard never stopped her. So I took some mercury from their lab and bam! I'm dead! Finally! And you know what that fucker did? Brought me back to life. Too bad he didn't like how I turned out. He left me with her all alone! He left just like that!” Envy laughed in a way that scared Maes. What would the homunculus do now? Why tell him that? Would he take that out on him?

In a way, he reminded Maes of Edward. If Edward was a dangerous, unstable individual that could kill him with a single blow.

„Come on.” Envy stood up and came closer to the bed „What I'm trying to say is master is a bitch and- Hey! Why are you crying? It was my sad story, not yours! What's with you humans?”

Maes couldn't stop, he just couldn't. What Envy said was too much for him to handle. He buried his face in the corner wanting everything to just end. He couldn't take it anymore. Why was it all happening to him? Why? He just wanted to go home. To forget everything that happened here. Wait. There was someone coming, someone who might be able to help him. Maes only needed to wait for the doctor and maybe everything would be all right again. He knew Dante mostly likey set the appointment with someone she trusted but he couldn't abond all hope yet.

However, when a few days later he saw the creepy-looking man with thick glasses and a golden tooth greeting Envy so casually they had to know each other for years, it really hit him.

He would never be able to escape this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The doctor bit was supposed to be much longer but this chapter already turned out long and I want to get back to the present events.


	7. The Road Back Begins

Their ride back to Amestris turned out to be much more frustrating than they first thought it would be. They thankfully found a car and a trailer in the mansion's garage, which solved at least one problem. Riza volunteered to drive a car with Maria, Alphonse, and Dante, mostly because no one trusted Roy and Edward to drive or not to murder Dante, so it was best to leave it to the more level headed people. Alphonse bearly qualified as one of them but they needed an alchemist present.

That left two cars and a trailer to fit the others in. Emery 'called' the trailer and both her siblings and Edward dutifully went with her. Denny quickly followed having a lot of experience with children himself and knowing that eight to one was not a good ratio of children and an adult.

Winry and Sheska moved Hughes to the back of Furey's car, which the man welcomed gratefully. Between the medical jargon and the stories about the Armstrong family, he preferred medical jargon. Sheska first cushioned the seat with a blanket provided by Wrath and Emery described as 'dad's favorite' and a pillow she found in the back. Winry visibly wanted to just throw the blanket away. It looked like it got dragged through the mud on a couple of occasions, with many permanent stains hiding the original pattern. They laid Hughes down in a safe position and prepared bottled water in case he woke up.

That left Roy, Jean, and Alex in the third car and Roy could already feel his headache getting stronger preparing for the ride filled with stories and cigarette smoke.

Surprisingly enough the kids didn't pack too much stuff. For eight children, there were five suitcases, six bags, and a dollhouse Riza was pretty sure she saw Alex going back inside for. She couldn't blame them for wanting to have it with them though. It was beautiful, wooden, clearly handmade.

Maes's belongings fit only one handbag and upon her questions, she found out that 'daddy doesn't like his clothes' and that they only packed stuff he was found of. Well, that was fine with Riza too, they could always get him new stuff in Amestris and a new wardrobe might actually be a good idea. Maybe it could help him draw a line between the mansion what is going to come after.

After their attack, Gluttony has been killed by Roy but Envy disappeared somewhere. Because of that, she questioned everyone, who left the group.

The other problem presented itself by their approach towards the flowers. Somehow the sent was far worse now and they could even make it to the flowers.

„I was wrong,” she said in a serious manner „The barrier isn't really meant for keeping people out, it's for keeping them in.”

Al eyed the flowers „...you know, I might have an idea.”

In the next few minutes, she watched him make a transmutation circle based on the pentagram. He dropped a kunai on each of its ends and threw another five at the field. He dropped on his knees activating the transmutation causing the flowers to wither at a fast speed. Soon the field was full of dead flowers letting out an unpeasant smell of decay but nothing as bad as the original sent.

There was a single flower left untouched and Al walked over to it. He created a container out of dirt and lifted the flower together with soil.

„I'd like to give it to Russel to look over,” he explained himself.

„Yes, that might be a good idea,” considering they were in Drachma, a country whose peaceful relation with Amestris was like a thin glass studying the 'biological warfare flowers' sounded very reasonable „What you've just done, it was alkachestry, wasn't it?”

„Yeah,” he smiled and nodded „I went to Xing a while back to study. You have to remember, I was gone for almost three years.”

„Oh, I remember. Edward was all over the place.”

„Winry said he took being without me rather badly.”

„Empty nest syndrome,” Riza suggested.

„Yeah... He started raising chickens back then. Apparently tried to fill the nest... literally.”

Riza chuckled.

„I want to go back there, to Xing, you know? Maybe permanently this time but I'm not sure how brother would take it.”

„You're not an extension of him. You should do what's best for you, I'm sure Edward can handle it,” Goddess, she was such a hypocrite.

„It's not really that... Sometimes it feels like he thinks he's the extension of me.”

And that was it, wasn't it? Edward, who sacrificed his youth for his brother, brought his body back, build a house, made it home, started a business despite feeling out of place for a long time. All of it for Alphonse.

„I'll be fine, Al. You're an adult now and Edward realizes that.”

„Brother thinks I'm still a virgin,” Al deadpanned.

And that statement felt so out of place in their situation. Hearing the young man proclaiming it in a filled with dead flowers around the mansion belonging to an insane alchemist felt so surreal and maybe it was the stress from finding out her friend was alive, from the ride here, and from seeing their social butterfly looking so dead and hurt, but she laughed at Al's words. He looked at her seemingly offended but ended up laughing too.

Their conversation solved nothing, maybe in a way it was wrong to talk about something other than their current mission but it gave her more energy to focus on the task as they walked back to the parked cars.

The Elric brothers went back in the house one last time to look for any important alchemy text they could find and came back with many notebooks. Edward was grumbling something about 'thinking he would leave the days of breaking other alchemists' codes behind them', while Al looked up to the sky.

Havoc then said words, that made everyone pause in their tracks.

„Shouldn't we search for Gracia's body?”

Yes, they should. Everyone was so preoccupied with helping Hughes and his daughters, and restraining Dante, that the fact that the alchemist used her body until the two last days slipped their minds.

„Go,” she said to Roy, who wanted to go look for his friend's wife but also felt responsible for the rest of the group „We're going to be alright here.”

The rational part of her hoped they wouldn't find her. Their trip back would be difficult to explain to Drachmian authorities even without a dead body if they'd get stopped at the border. They could always bury her here but the idea seemed cruel. Being buried so far from her birth country, away from her family, and in the garden of the mansion, which saw her family's suffering. No. They couldn't do it.

Maybe she was already buried somewhere? It would be wrong to dig out a grave then.

But the two men returned from the house carrying a body in a white sheet it became clear it wasn't the case. What was even worse, was what she saw when she came closer to them. The body was rotting and it had to be this way for longer than two days.

„Bodies start to rot with a wrong soul in them. For some it takes mere months for it to start, for others years,” Edward explained as he leaned in with a pained look on his face „I left kids with Denny and Furey,” he explained her unasked question.

„Dante was keeping her in a fridge,” Havoc muttered. Roy only had a suffering look on his face and Riza knew she'd have to keep him from drinking too much back in Amestris.

„We can't take her with us,” she said with no emotion in her voice despite how Gracia's dead expression turned everything inside her „Not when she's already rotting.”

It took Edward a second to grimly nod „We can burn her body and turn it into ash. It's going to be easier to transport her in an urn and she honestly doesn't deserve to be buried here.”

Roy looked away for a moment „I'll bring Hughes here. He... He might not realize what we're doing but I still think he would like to be at Gracia's funeral.”

„Ask for the kids too,” Riza added quietly, although she doubted they would want to see Gracia off. They never knew her but still saw her face every day. Maybe they would still want to be present for this.

None of the kids came with Roy as he carried Hughes to them. Winry walked beside them, visibly concerned about the idea as she threw angry glares at the alchemist. She still sat down next to where Roy placed Hughes.

„They thought it would be good for you to see Gracia for the last time,” she explained in a peaceful tone „We can stay here if you want but if you'd prefer to not be present for this I'm sure Ms.Garcia would understand.”

Hughes's eyes looked at nothing particular as his head faced the ground. The body wasn't even in his line of sight. Edward joined them sitting down on Hughes's other side gently whispering calming words. They both acted with experience acquired only by practice.

She remembered the chilling report about what happened to Rose in Liore and how Edward had all of those men demoted and jailed.

„Do you want to say goodbye?” Edward asked staying just out of Hughes' personal space.

But Hughes still looked ahead of him unfocused, it seemed like he wasn't registering what was happening in front of him. His expression stayed blank as Roy muttered few words and set his flames to the corpse. The fire was fast and strong. Soon nothing but ashes remained.

She gathered up the ashes into an urn Edward transmuted on the spot. Roy seemed too disturbed to really do anything right then. At first, she wanted to give the urn to Hughes but on the second thought, she passed it to Havoc, who solemnly took it understanding his mission perfectly. He slowly took off towards the cars.

'Keep Gracia safe until we're in Amestris.'

Edward and Winry were still muttering calming words as he picked Maes up in bridal carry. It looked awkward with how much taller Hughes was compared to Edward. What worried Riza was how easily Ed picked the older man up. Edward was strong, that was sure, but even he should have had some trouble with someone Hughes's height.

She placed her hand on Roy's shoulder gently urging him to move forward. Who knows what Drachmian authorities would do if they caught them here.

When they were finally ready to go Riza found out something very important.

Dante was infuriating. It took all of Riza's self-restraint not to stop the car she was driving and just straight up shoot Dante. They however were under orders not to kill her in hopes they could return the body to its real owner, Elicia.

Still listening to her speak send chills down Riza's spine and she could tell Maria and Al were to growing more disturbed with every second.

„So you really drove all the way here just because a child called you? Don't you have anything better to do in your life than that?”

None of them answered not wanting to encourage her.

Riza was angry, both at Dante for doing something so awful in the first place and at herself for being too late to stop her.

„You've just wasted time coming here. I know it doesn't look all that good but in the end, my family is just like any other. You've just came here at the wrong time. Normally we would have invited you in as guests, my husband would make us tea and something sweet, and the children would act more way behaved. I honestly don't know what came over them today.” she looked down at her shackles „But you know, it's never the mother's fault, I did my best, it's their choice if they show their manners or not.”

All three of them stayed silent. It was a hard thing to do and she saw in corner of her eye how tense Al got. Maria seemed to handle it best out of three of them, experience from working as intelligence.

„You three are really difficult to talk to, you know.” Dante sighed and looked out of the window as the mansion slowly got smaller in the distance „...and so it disappears on the horizon. Another grand thing in my life taken by a spawn of Hohenheim.”

***

Edward was good with kids. He always was. However, he mostly had experience dealing with two to three children at once. Hughes' kids made him remember why he stopped giving his Beginner Alchemy 101 classes in Resembool's elementary.

Children in larger groups were monsters.

Alright maybe it was unfair to call them that but once the girls plus Wrath settled down in the trailer and begun to let off some steam the ride turned into a nightmare. Wrath sat down with Rosa and was glaring at Edward the entire time as if Edward somehow infected her with some terrible illness due to holding her. Emery decided to stand close to the door and refused to sit down no matter how many times they told her it could be dangerous and asked her to at least move further away. Liliana essentially put herself in time out facing one of the corners with a shawl over her head. The twins each chosen one of their bags to look for some toy and got into an increasingly heated debate about how they were sure they packed it. They finally found the toy with Rosa and decided to take it from her, which caused the baby to cry, Wrath to yell and Liliana to sob in her corner.

„You better give her back the damn giraffe, you assholes!” Emery shouted still not moving away from the door.

„Langauge!” Denny reprimanded while trying to keep Lea from claiming the curtain.

Edward could understand the simple joy of saying a swear word in grown-ups' presence just to see the shock and scandal on their faces.

„But it's my toy!” Theo protested.

„No one cares! Give it back to Rosa!” Warth tried to take the giraffe from Theo, who in return squeezed it closer to herself.

„No!”

„Everyone, quiet!” Edward rose his but otherwise forced himself to stay calm. The second he lost his cool would also be the moment he would lose control over the situation „Can't we just give Rosa something else?”

„The giraffe has nice ears to chew on.” Wrath explained.

„I don't want her to chew on them!”

„It's unhygienic,” Glacier nodded.

„Did you guys pack any teethers?” Denny asked holding visually displeased Lea „We could give her one and you'd get to keep your giraffe. Ed, will you be able to transmute a cup of hot water?”

„Sure. It's beginner stuff.”

„I heard they don't teach you transmutations on liquids until you hit advanced classes at uni.”

„Really?” Edward genuinely never gave much thought into the university's methods of teaching alchemy, himself only studying under Teacher. Not to mention alchemy at a university was a new invention. They only started the classes about three years ago. He looked at Glacier „Do you know where the teethers are?”

„Yeah,” Theo answered instead as she dug through the bag on her knees. She pulled out two bright colored plastic rings filled with water „Here.”

Edward heated up water in a mug and dropped the teether inside gaining a curious gaze from Wrath and alarmed looks from the rest of the kids. Rosa still cried but calmed down a little with Wrtah sat her down on his knees securing her from falling with his left hand.

After a moment he retrieved the teether and passed it to Wrath, who showed the toy to Rosa. The small girl grabbed the teether and put it in her mouth. The silence that followed sounded miraculously after the noise of Rosa's cry. Hughes was right when he said she had strong lungs.

„What came over you two?” Wrath hissed „It's just a plush giraffe, you could have just waited until she got bored with it.”

„Rosa has her own toys and you know that Nicolay is mine! You could have given her something else.”

„She took it herself! What was I supposed to do? Jerk it out of her hands like a damn lunatic?!”

„It's-”

„Kids, please,” Denny interrupted them „The problem was already resolved. I understand what the two of you mean. It's Theo's toy and Rosa had it at the moment but she's also too young to ask for permission or to understand that not all of the toys are hers. I get that the two of you are upset but please, let's try to just calmly talk it out because we're going to spend the next six hours at best cramped in this trailer.”

„It's natural to fight with your siblings,” Edward added, „When I look back at all the times I fought with my brother some of our arguments sound so silly and-”

„Shut up.” Wrath gritted out.

„-what?” Edward looked at Wrath surprised unconsciously bringing up his gourd.

„You don't get to say anything about arguing after the stunt you've pulled in Dublith. Chasing a poor boy without any memories yelling about your 'stolen' arm and leg!”

„Wrath, that was years ago-”

„I got captured by the military because of you!”

„That wasn't my intention.”

„But it still happened and it's your fault!”

„It was years ago, I was just a stupid kid!”

„Ah, so you admit to being stupid!”

„Can you all just shut up for a damn second?!” Emery shouted from her spot close to the door.

„No, no, continue. I want to see how it plays out.” Glacier leaned back in her chair.

Liliana pressed her hands to her ears curling up a little.

Theo slapped Wrath's hand as he tried to take the giraffe from her.

„For the last time, he's mine and dad would tell you to stop if he was here!”

„I want daddy!” Lea cried out digging her nails into Denny's shoulder.

Okay, so maybe that many children in one trailer weren't such a good idea. Edward could already feel a new headache settling in and a strange feeling of being useless. How were they going to survive the trip back?


	8. The Inn

Riza was forever grateful to the group of rouge sheep, who decided to escape from their pasture and march toward the Drachma-Creta border with a great determination at the same hour as they made it to the line. The customs officials were currently understuffed as five of them tried to get the sheep off the road and the three remaining wanted to push the line of cars forward as fast as they could. It seemed to be a common occurrence judging by how quickly they acted.

Alphonse gave Dante tea containing sleeping drops, he had prepared it during a quick stop they had after two hours of driving, about an hour before they arrived at the border and she was currently asleep in the backseat with her head leaning against the window. She looked almost cute that way as she drolled onto her own dress, which she would no doubt be mad about later.

Maybe she was more like Elicia when she was asleep. Riza remembered that once she let three-year-old Elicia use her jacket as a pillow and then really regret it afterward.

The customs official only gave them a quick glance and let them through. Then there were few cars that didn't belong to their group and then Furey with Winry, Sheska, and Hughes. Roy's group took the trailer, so they were in a different line. They seemed to have a bit of trouble when Denny's popped out of the trailer's window. He started laughing and saying something. Wrath showed his face too pointing his fingers at the customs official as Emery waved around an open folder filled with papers.

They finally moved forward and would join the rest of the group in the next town. A stop would give them all a chance to stretch their legs and hopefully use a bathroom. They passed fields and small houses before finally making it to the town area after an almost hour-long drive since the border.

When they stopped children jumped out of the trailer to look around and check on their father. Everyone, except for Emery, who had to led out by Edward. She seemed a little green and looked down as she sat on the trailer's stairs clutching her stomach. Motion sickness.

After the break, they got back into their vehicales and drove forward.

The rest of the ride back to Amestris looked pretty much the same with making one stop to sleep in some inn they found on the way. It was mostly empty, which at first seemed weird, because it was summer and therefore people should look for a place to go on vacation but then again, it wasn't located anywhere near any major city or landmarks and, as it turned out, had a rodent problem. The owner was a bit confused but still amused when Wrath caught a mouse jumping after it on all fours.

Winry carried Hughes to one of the bedrooms. She had checked him for internal injuries and he seemed to have none but she still was worried they moved him too much. They still didn't have a different choice. In Drachma they would all be arrested if they brought Hughes to hospital, in Creta it would create an unnecessary fuss and they could still be accused of kidnapping. It would be best to wait for their arrival in Amestris to check him in a proper hospital.

She still checked again for temperature, he had a slight fever but nothing to worry about. She then made sure he was breathing right and that there was no blood in his ears or mouth. Winry opened his shirt and winced and bruises that had a chance to develop further during their drive. Thankfully nothing seemed to be broken or hurt badly enough to stay permanent.

Winry had sent Sheska to borrow some clothes from Havoc but after discovering the man had brought only the bare necessities she ran out of the inn to see if she could still find something in the market they had passed by. She returned with a truck suit one size too big, a black t-shirt, and a sealed pack of underwear. She had Edward clean it with alchemy before he returned to helping the owner with mice occupying the kids at the same time.

She began by removing Hughes's jacket and waistcoat. The clothes were beautiful but unpractical in the long run, especially with a baby around. Next went the shirt she'd already opened. She was careful not to be too rough and to not move him too much.

Winry was halfway through removing the leather belt when she suddenly felt hands grasping her hand and digging nails into it. She yelped and turned her head to see Liliana pulling her hand trying to get her away from Hughes.

She sighed and hoped the girl would interpret her smile as kind „I'm not going to hurt your dad. We just don't want him to be uncomfortable, these clothes don't look like they were meant to be worn for a long time. That's why we've got him this,” she pointed at the folded truck suit.

Liliana shook her head and pulled Winry's arm harder. She still hadn't said a word since they took them from the mansion, which worried Winry a bit considering the rest of the kids said normally she has no problem talking.

„How about you help me change him and this way you can see I'm telling the truth.”

The girl stopped pulling her and stared at Winry considering her offer. She finally nodded visibly scared and concerned if she made the right choice.

Winry talked Liliana through the steps as she put the t-shirt on Maes and moved on to changing the lower body. She gasped at a symbol burnt into his right inner thigh. It was old and would never go away unlike bruises. Winry didn't show what she felt after seeing it, rage, sadness, pity. She didn't want to burden the child next to her any further. She instructed Liliana to comb and braid Hughes's hair to avoid them getting tangled any further as she layered old towels on the bed. She then let Liliana help to place him on top of the towels and loosely covered him with a light comforter.

The girl run her hand on her dad's head and kissed his forehead before she began to let out weak sobs. She was grasping Hughes's sleeve not wanting to let go.

She was thirteen and shouldn't be in that situation. It had to be hard for all of the children but Liliana seemed to be unable to look for a distraction or talk with someone. As the matter of fact, she hasn't said a word during their entire trip.

Winry sat down on the carpet and patted the spot next to her.

„Do you want to sit here with me? I'll be watching over your dad and you can hang out here and help me if necessary,” she asked with a smile.

Liliana didn't look too convinced but finally sat down next to Winry. Her eyes didn't leave her father for a second searching for any sign he would wake up soon.

***

Emery didn't like her situation one bit. How could she get so sick from being in a stupid trailer? She spent the majority of the ride with her head in a bucket and Edward handing her glasses of water as if she needed more fuel for that ride of hell. Yes, she knew water was good for her, yada yada.

The thing was she wasn't supposed to get sick. With dad unconscious and Elicia... she didn't even know how to describe what happened to her...

Emery clenched her teeth and grasped her comforter tighter. She would make Lady Mother pay, she would yell at her and call her names and push her around the way she did with them. She would laugh at her and kick her and laugh more when she tried to get up the way Envy used to treat Liliana.

The way Liliana acted today made her even angrier. Their sister was never the loud type but to stop talking altogether was a new thing. Emery wanted to tell her off because it was her fault Emery was left in charge. Someone had to be and it seemed that was her now. Without dad and Elicia and Liliana acting so strange, Emery had to be the strong one, she had to lead her family to safety, she had to make the right call, she had to. Bubble was great but he lacked the skill to take that place.

And she just had to get sick like that. Goddess, that was so embarrassing! She kicked the comforter.

She wanted dad. He... he would know what to do better than she did. He would get Liliana to say what was wrong, he would put Lea to sleep and feed Rosa. He would sit down next to Emery and tell her funny stories till she felt better.

But he wasn't there, not in the way that mattered.

Emery wanted to bawl her eyes out and let dad held her and whip the tears from her cheek and tell her that she has done a good job and that everything was going to be fine now, that things would change for the better, that he really did know those people and Emery hadn't led them all to something even worse.

She heard a knock and Edward stepped into the room with a compress and a jug of water.

„Feeling better?”

„Yeah, everything is fine,” she shoot him a grin.

***

Roy felt lost.

That was the best way he could describe his feelings. He had warmed Sheska that this reunion won't be an easy one but she seemed to take it better than him. Everyone around him seemed to know what to do. Edward and Denny cared for the children. Alphonse, Armstrong and Ross guarded the monster. Winry and Sheska provided medical care. Riza, Furey, and Havoc rested after long day of draving. Heck, Havoc remembered to search for Gracia's body in that damned place, while Roy forgot about her complitley. What kind of friend was he?

He was useless. He wasn't even the one to defeat Dante, it was Ed with his quick thinking. Roy didn't even know how to take care of his uncouncious friend or look at his children. They made his skin crawl and caused his blood to turn boiling. Those children didn't mean anything good, he knew it. It wasn't their fault but Roy still felt like he wouldn't forgive them for existing.

They were her children, the woman who kidnapped his friend and held him in Drachma for many long years. He had spent that time putting himself together thinking Hughes would never be back. Why would he think he could ever see him again? They all had thought he was dead.

And now, after finding out his friend was alive after all, they found him in a state Roy never thought he would see his friend in. He was so thin and seemed so fragile. His hair was long but the trim of his facial hair remained almost the same, that part was at least a little bit comforting.

He wanted to just exit his room, find Dante, and kill her slowly and painfully. He could burn her bit by bit. She wouldn't die until he was done with her wounds closed she wouldn't be able to bleed out.

But the body she used wasn't her own and he could never hurt Elicia. He just had to wait and hope they would bring Elicia back and then he would get his revenge.

For now, he was useless. It wasn't even raining but it was the most useless he had felt in years.


End file.
